Fraser's , timetravel, and familiar places
by Stormshadow7
Summary: What is Claire wasnt the only one to travel through time in 1945? What if someone else did ? Except it happened in the 21rst century at the same moment? What happens if no one interferes with Black Jack Randall's attack? How does this affect things? And who exactly is Kiera? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_1945_

_Claire Beauchamp Randall curiously leaned forward to touch the 'buzzing' stone circle of Craig Na Dun. However, when she did so.. There was a bright flash of light causing the 34 year old woman to scream in shock as she was dragged through time. Unaware that she was not the only one to do so._

* * *

### Twenty-first Century###

Kiera Fraser sighed as she walked along the narrow path in Craig Na Dun. Dressed in a long brown skirt, a plain white cotton tshirt and leather flats with a cotton crossbody bag, the twenty one year old didn't noticed the flash of light until she felt herself being dragged towards the stone circle.

'What the hell?..' Kiera thought questioningly to herself before she was throwna backwards in time.

&&&1743-44&&&

Landing with 'thump' , Kiera stood to figure out what the heck happened. Then all of a sudden she heard " Jesus H. Roosevelt.." and turned to see an older blond haired woman five feet away.

"Ma'am. " she greeted slowly and carefully to see if she was a threat. The blond turned towards her and spoke softly " Hello child. My apologies for my language. But do you happen to know where exactly we are?"

Kiera smiled slightly saying " It's fine. Um.. I think we're about an hour away from the Mackenzie lands but I can't be sure. I'm a Fraser. Kiera Fraser. And I think its more of what time period are we in? Not were are we? Because if Im right then we are in the 17th or 18th century Scotland."

The woman nodded swallowing convulsively at Kiera's answer. Then she said " My name is Claire. Claire Beauchamp." And with that the two headed off to find civilization.

Half an hour later, Kiera spotted something through the trees that she really wanted to avoid. A redcoat. Swearing in Gaelic , the Fraser dove for the heather - pulling Claire with her.

" What was-" Claire started but was cut off by deep voices saying " I swear I heard something this way!" Grumbling Kiera stood and walked forwards, carefully followed by Claire.

"Officers..." the redhead murmured as she tried to walk by. " Hang on. What's you name girly?" the senior officer demanded. Swallowing, Kiera turned and said " Kiera, sir. Kiera Falconer."

Nodding the man then turned to Claire " And you, woman?" Claire backed up, nervously then she stuttered " M..my..Na..name. I..is Claire..sir. Claire Beauchamp."

"And where are you traveling to?" Officer Stick - Up- His - Ass asked in a no nonsense tone. " I am going to Inverness to meet a family friend. Mrs. Beauchamp, needed someone to guide her from Edinburgh to Inverness - where she is meeting her fiancé- as she does not know the country very well. I was in Edinburgh at the time , and volunteered." Kiera said quickly.

Officer SUHA, seemed to be pondering for a moment then nodded and said " Your story rings true. However you must pay the toll. " And with those words he got a strange glint in his eye, causing both women to back up slightly.

Then he said the dreaded words " Smith. Hold Beauchamp, while I deal with Falconer." Going a ghostly white, Kiera choked out "Claire.." to get the other woman's attention.

Claire glanced at the sickly white woman worriedly and heard a barely murmured " ..Run!" before she turned heel and dashed away. Kiera on the other hand , ran through the foliage in a strange and confusing pattern. Left, left, back, right, back, forwards, diagonal, right, right,..until final she crashed into the senior officer.

"Oh..shit.." she swore softly, causing the man to grin. " Now your mine!" he growled, as he tore her skirt off and proceeded to enter her roughly as she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

=====Meanwhile=====

Claire had crashed into a redhead man who stood with six others. " I apologize! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She said frantically. However before any of them could answer a pain filled scream erupted from the forest.

Claire turned anxiously saying, " Kiera!" and tried to run back , only to be stopped by the man she had run into. " Ye dinnae know what it is tha has injured your friend lass." he said, accent thick.

" Oh I know . They said something about paying a fee." Claire said, eyes burning with hatred. By the time she had finished her sentence, all the men's eyes were sad. Until one, said " Aye. They installed that last spring. If your lucky it was just a kiss. If not.." Claire watched as he never finished his sentence and many shook their heads.

Finally, the leader - a black haired man - said " Rupert, Murtagh. Go with the lass. Find her friend. And hope for the best."

==============Ten minutes later========================

Claire, Rupert and Murtagh peeked through the underbrush to see Kiera sitting half naked with her knees curled up to her chest. " Oh Kiera." Claire said sadly as she finally clued into what had the men so sad. The twenty one year old Fraser had been raped. And more then once it looked like.

Carefully pulling the skirt on Kiera's hips, Claire picked up her leather flats and placed them in the cotton bag , then she slung the bag across her shoulders. Finally Claire turned to see Murtagh with Kiera leaning against him. Seeing everything in order the surgeon nodded and the three walked back to the group where everyone sighed sadly at Kiera's condition.

However before they could continue, the black haired man said " Before we continue ..May I ask, your names and if you are loyal to the Stuart crown?"

Claire frowned , then swallowing nervously raisd her head high and said " I am Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. I am unaware of my families loyalties or ties to the Stuart crown. However, if need be I will support the Stuarts. This woman who I believe is currently being supported by Murtagh - ( here she glanced at the man for confirmation)- is Kiera Fraser. I am unaware of who her parents were or are. So currently believe her to be an orphan. However, because she is a Fraser I know her views are completely loyalist."

This explanation seemed to satisfy him as he nodded and said " I am Dougal MacKenzie. You already know Murtagh Fraser, and Rupert. The redhead on your left is James Alexander Malcom Mackenzie Fraser. Then we have Shawnigan Mackintosh. And Connel Mackenzie. "

Curtsying to each in turn, Claire then allowed Jamie ( as he told her to call him) to help her onto his horse as they rode for Castle Leoch.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later the group arrived at Castle Leoch. A magnificent Castle nestled in the highlands next to Loch Tay and the Clan seat to the Mackenzie's of Seaforth.

Claire glanced again at Kiera worriedly , noticing that she now had a glazed look in her eyes. Jamie , seeing her look gave her a brief hug in reassurance as they rode into the Castle grounds.

Then getting down he carefully lifted the woman down from the horse, while Murtagh carried Kiera into the Castle. Claire nodded her head in thanks, and turned to Dougal who was talking to a tall man with brown hair.

After five minutes of waiting, they turned to Claire and Dougal said " Claire, welcome to Castle Leoch. This is my brother and clan Chief Callum Mackenzie."

Claire curtsied slightly , then said " Lord MacKenzie, it is an honour to meet you sir. However, my friend Kiera Fraser was in a dire state when we arrived and I was wondering if it would be possible for me to see her?"

Callum smiled as he dismissed the other highlanders. Then turning to Claire he said " Come M'lady. I will take you to Lady Fraser. "

====================Ten minutes later=======================

They walked into the guest quarters to find Murtagh setting Kiera down on the bed, as he tried to calm the hysteric girl down.

" Kiera!" Claire said as she rushed forward, and hugged the redhead who had slowly been coming out of her shock. " Claire.." She said hoarsely, as she choked down the lump in her throat.

"Hush, lass. Shh. Your alright now. It's alright.. Let it out.." Claire soothed her distraught friend, as the Lord and Murtagh sadly watched. Eventually Kiera buried her head in Claire's dress and sobbed herself quietly to an uneasy sleep.

Callum, sighed having been standing by incase he was needed and said " Poor lass. Vera well. Lady Beauchamp, I will give you and Kiera free reign in my castle. However, I would verra much like to know what an English woman with a French last name is doing in Scotland at some point. With that said, you shall be taken to on the next taxation by my brother Douglas. During that time he will try to meet with an acceptable English soldier to see if you are truly English. "

Claire sighed and nodded quietly in acceptance, not willing to give them her married name - that of Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall. Then Callum turned to Murtagh and spoke in Gaelic , silently asking what the problem was * Kiera is a Fraser. Therefore she is supposed to be Simon of Lovat's responsibility. However, I do not know her story..and she looks remarkably like The Lord of the Isle's daughter. *

Murtagh frowned and nodded , having seen the resemblance. Then growled ^ My problem, Lord Mackenzie ..Is that she was found on the Fraser side of the Mackenzie / Fraser border - while Claire ran into us on the Mackenzie side. So my question now is, where were the border patrols? Surely they would not leave her to be beaten or defiled such as she was? ^

Claire, glanced back and forth between the two frowning men - then clearing her throat to gain their attention - motioned to Kiera who was staring at the two wide eyed in fear. Noticing the looks of shock at the grey- blue eyes of the MacDonald line, Kiera glanced down quickly. Then was forced to look back up as Claire said " Kiera? Is it ok if I introduce you to these two?"

Swallowing slightly the redhead nervously eyed the men , then nodded. Seeing her consent to this, Claire motioned first to Callum and said " This is Lord Callum Mackenzie, Chief of the Seaforth Mackenzie's. And next to him is Murtagh Fraser, of the Clan Fraser. "

Callum slowly knelt in front if the 21 yr old and said " Hello, lass. Welcome to Castle Leoch. " While Murtagh just leaned against the wall, to silently keep watch for her.

=====================Three days later=======================

Kiera sighed quietly as she decided to venture out of her room to the dining hall. Therefore, swallowing thickly the young woman inched into the hall and towards the loud music in what she assumed was the banquet hall.

Ten minutes later, she stood in the shadows as she watched Claire dine with the men and women jealously. Sighing again, Kiera turned to retreat to her room when all of a sudden a voice called out " Kiera!" causing her to turn. There behind her was Claire, standing ten feet away looking extremely happy that she was roaming around.

At least , that's probably how Claire saw it anyway. The only thing Kiera could see was her friends dissapointed expression and all she could hear was the redcoats screaming profanities at her. However, she swallowed down the lump in her throat and stepped forward - ignoring the gasps at her pallor- then greeted painfully " Claire."

" Come! Sit and have some supper. You haven't eaten anything for awhile. Please Kiera." Claire asked, seeing the bags under Kiera's eyes and noticing the other two had as well. Kiera sighed and then in a moment of weakness, nodded quietly before she sat carefully. Claire smiled enthusiastically and piled her plate high with food, then handed it to Keira- eying the men watching Kiera.

In response , Kiera sighed again and ate about half before she just picked at it , her head bent while she tried to ignore the stares. Finally Claire had, had enough of everyone staring at the Fraser.

Therefore the blond slammed her fist on the table , stood and yelled " Enough! If you had just been locked in your room for three days and finally decided to come out you'd get stared at too! Now get back to your meals!"

Kiera flinched slightly at the yelling, stone seeing everyone was distracted , slipped out of the room in order to make her way to hers. That is until Murtagh walked up next to her saying " Where are you headed lassie?"

In response, she just shook her head and look away from the man she had come to see as an uncle so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Murtagh seeing she wasn't about to speak, sighed and crouched in front of her carefully. Then he gently placed his index finger under her chin and tipped it to make her look at him.

" Lass. There's no need to be ashamed. What happened to you was a crime. Simple as that. We are not mad at you. "Murtagh lectured softly as he held out his arms for a hug. Tears now streaming down her face, Kiera threw herself into his arms and sobbed painfully - not caring that he carried her to her room and sat comforting her until she fell asleep.

===================4.5 hours later===========================

Murtagh looked up as Claire, Callum and Jamie walked in worriedly. Claire glanced at him, silently asking what happened. " I found her walking to her room. The problem is, she seems to blame herself for what happened, so I had to tell her quite sternly that in Bon way was she at fault. " Murtagh explained quietly, so as not to wake Kiera.

Callum nodded then sat down , the others following. " How long has she been asleep?" he asked. Murtagh seemed to ponder for a moment then said" Since she started crying. " Then seeing their expressions explained what he meant. " She burst into tears at the end of my lecture and when I hugged her ended up crying for a good fifteen minutes. Then on the way back she fell asleep."

Claire glanced at Kiera sadly before saying " I don't think she sleeps very well. She wakes up most nights due to nightmares." The others, hearing this sighed sadly - until Jamie said " What about making a rotating night shift in the other room?"

Curious now, Callum looked questioningly at Jamie then said " What do you mean" In response, Jamie looked nervously at Kiera then said " Well it's kind of like what they do in field hospitals. One doctor on one nighton another the next..That kind of thing. Except we could make it people she trusts. Then slowly move to new people."

They seemed to ponder it for a while then Callum nodded and said " Very well. Claire, your tonight. Murtagh, your tomorrow, I will take the next night. And Jamie we will slowly bring you into this group. Ok?"

Everyone nodded liking the idea, while Murtagh handed Kiera to Claire. Finally after checking everything over, the group turned and left the women in peace.


End file.
